


Little Peaceful Morning

by crystalklances



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, set some time in future after B2W2, this is pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in the life of Nate and Hugh, dealing with different workshifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Peaceful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy and short, and I love the idea of Nate as a nurse and Hugh as a breeder for their future professions, so I went and combined it. I hope you enjoy!

Nate was sitting at the kitchen table, eyes blinking shut every other moment, then snapping back open when the coffee machine was making a particularly loud noise. He had come back home from work just a little while ago. As a nurse, he had to go through rotating shifts; that morning, he had just finished night shift. Whenever that was the case, he would sit in the kitchen, prepare coffee and breakfast, and wait for Hugh to get up. Thankfully, Hugh was more or less a morning person (albeit always in need for his coffee), so he never had to wait too long. Then, they would sit together at the table, Hugh asking about Nate’s day (or, well, night) and excitedly tell about his own plans for the day. As a breeder, with a small Pokémon Daycare center by their house, there was always something happening. Sometimes, he even took care of the children of the neighborhood; with his experience due to his little sister, and all the love he had for her, taking care of children was something he loved doing. Nate loved helping out too, whenever he wasn’t assigned for work.

He drifted off with eyes open, and didn’t notice he was being approached until there was a soft kiss at the side of his head. Flinching alert from the surprise, he turned to look at Hugh’s smiling face. “Hey” Nate said, smiling weakly, “did you sleep well?”

Hugh hummed in reply. “Yeah. Would’ve been better with you there though.”

“Hey, not my fault the PokéCenters require shift rotation” Nate pouted. “As the first ever male nurse to work there, I have to work hard.”

“I know, I know.” Hugh went to fetch the coffee that had finished running by now. “And I’m really proud of you, you know.”

“Hmm. You might’ve mentioned it before.”

“Well now I said it anyway.”

They shared another smile - though Nate had to stiffle a yawn - and Hugh finally sat down on his seat at the other side of the table. Nate listened to Hugh talk, nibbling on a piece of toast so he wouldn’t sleep with an empty stomach while Hugh had a proper breakfast. When Hugh went to get ready for the day, Nate went to get ready for sleep. And when Nate had settled into bed, they shared a soft kiss; it was one of their little rituals, a good-night-kiss for Nate as well as a have-a-good-day-at-work-kiss for Hugh.

Working different shifts could make things difficult, but these peaceful mornings, little moments shared together, made up for it until they could spend time together properly again.


End file.
